Awkward like the Show except More Realistic…
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Ok so…my serial killer boyfriend DUMPED me, I got ran over, I'm moving to another state (sadly I live the same nation), there's cute boys except…I'm visible still…, I met my long-time enemy's possibly sister (or twin), my yaoi senses came back, and…I think the boys are falling in with me. so I need a new season of Hetalia ASAP…. I'm talking to you, the makers of Hetalia…
1. Chapter 1

**Awkward like the Show except More Realistic…**

**Summary: Ok so…my serial killer boyfriend DUMPED me, I got ran over, I'm moving to another state (sadly I live the same nation), there's cute boys except…I'm visible still…, I met my long-time enemy's possibly sister (or twin), my yaoi senses came back, and…I think the boys are falling in with me. ….also I need a new season of Hetalia ASAP…. I'm talking to you, the makers of Hetalia…**

**A/N: Personally…I have NO idea if I'm going to continue writing this story or naw. I mean…I made a lot of new stories and I NEVER continue. Why? I don't know…maybe I'm just in a humor mood when school is about to be out… YEAH! Also I am SO mad about not getting my illusions! BLOODY FUCK! Also I need to practice to do LESS cursing…yeah that never happen. Anyways, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Warning: Cursing, Yaoi (possibly, knowing me), References to things like The Room, Hetalia, Serial Killer (love Jeff) and…other things I don't feel like expecting.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Candy Love and Jeff the Killer. They are from totally different people! I should really continue "What the *Beep*" but I am WAY too lazy to… …bitches...**

**Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning of the Awkwardness**

Fuck rainbows and sun shines. Also fuck love period, because today is the worst day ever for me. EVERYTHING IS OPPOSED, I SUPPOSE! This date…didn't go as planned.

I was _FORCED_ to wear an ugly dress, have the ugliest hairstyle I ever seen in human head, and…basely I looked really, really ugly… Well…lucky me that I didn't look _beautiful_…right…on that day. I went to the forest to meet up my boyfriend. Why the forest? It's because he's serial killer. I know, you probably think I'm crazy but yeah…I dated a serial killer. I was kind of desperate at those times… You know, I never had a boyfriend…until now. Anyways, I walked up to Jeff (yeah that's his name) and…he looked…upset or sad? Was he sad? I don't even remember. I don't usually see him like this so something was up.

"What's wrong, Jeff?" Run past me, run before…all this shit happens!

"Jasmine…um…I need to tell you something…"

"What is it? Did something bad happen to you?"

"No…nothing happened, I just need to talk. Listen…um…I think we should…I think we should break up…" I was emotionless in outside but I was completely shocked in the inside (I had my Kristen Stewart mode on).

"W-why? Why do you want to break up with me? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you, it's me." That is the most terrible and overused excuse for fucking break-up EVER. I looked down. I didn't want to his face. (It's scary anyways, if you're easily scared.) It's been like…4 or 5 months since we have been dating and yet I get break-up. And I'm not even the dumper, heck he's a serial killer for fuck's sake! "I am sorry, Jasmine but…it's over." So I get dumped…well that's sucks! I hope my bullies doesn't come here and laugh at me, those bitches…

"I-I understand…" No the hell I don't… "We're…friends?"

"Sorry, Jasmine but…we can't be friends. Bye Jasmine." He walked away. Well this fucking sucks.

So…I was walking home about to go until I heard a noise. I saw about to run me over. I was too late to react and then I got hit and blacked out.

So here am I…in the bloody hospital… I don't trust hospitals. Maybe because I watch way too many Investigation Channel about doctors and shit. I took a deep breath. Lucky, I didn't break anything. I only hit my head but I'm fine. I can go home tomorrow! Fuck… I think this is karma for dating a serial killer and lying to my mother. Well at least I told the truth that we will never have sex…

…

Finally, I am out of the death place! I do not trust doctors and I do not trust nurses. They are evil and they are planning to take over the world! Kind of like Pinky and the Brain except more evil. My mom picked me up and drives home.

Thank goodness, I am finally here! Now I can cry my eyes out in my room while on the internet! YAY! I have no life… I went inside the house and was about to go to my room.

"Jasmine, I need to tell something very important." Define "important" right now. Seriously in a scale of what? 1, 2, 3?

"Ok…? What is it, mom?" Dorothy dies in the next book, doesn't she? I fucking knew it. Amy Gumm saves the day, yay!

"We're moving." What?

"What?"

"We're moving to a new state." Finally, I hope it's Florida or anywhere that's snows. Even if the southern people are mean to other races… I read too much history textbooks… Well that's happens when you think of Hetalia. You end up reading history textbooks. I found history textbooks interesting and necessary than science textbooks. I mean…who actually gives a shit about science? It's not like going to give us back to life from the dead. "We're going to Maine." Oh that's where ALL Stephen King's characters live at! I feel like I am in a Stephen King's story right now! I hope I have telekinesis that will be awesome.

"Cool." I didn't really like California anyways. It's too damn hot in this state especially at summer! Also it never snows here! Sucks! Maine sounds interesting (thanks Stephen for telling me about Maine). Also if I want to run away, I am close to Canada. Oh Canada…why are you so better than America but not as notice as America? Canada…if you blink you'll miss the 2nd largest country in the world…

"I just thought it will be good idea to stay away from that serial killer from long time ago." Don't you mean 4 months ago? It's not really a long time, if you ask me. "I don't want him to touch my baby." Too late and I hate it when you call me that.

"Well…when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." I am in Stephen King's story. Awesome.

"Awesome." Just as planned…actually I don't know shit…

…

Oh my god, we're finally here! Maine, here I am! I shall fight this evil clown (actually he's hilarious in the mini-series) named Pennywise and join forces with Carrie! Oh wait she's dead… Well I will bring her back to life! …Somehow… And kill Dorothy, oh wait, I have to go to Kansas to do that. Damn…well I wonder if there's time wrap around here… I should really stop reading Stephen King's books but who I'm kidding!

"Jasmine, do you want to see your room? It's a lot bigger than your old room!" Sure, why not, although I do want to look around the wonders in Maine… I went inside the house and went upstairs. I went inside my room and HOLY CRAP; it is a lot bigger than my old room! FUCK!

"How do you like it, Jasmine?"

"Lots." I shall get much of anime in the bookshelf.

…

Well days past and today I had school finally. I wore a long sleeve white shirt, black skater skirt, knee-length black socks, and my old black sneakers. I had my weird internet memes backpack with me of course. Also, I cannot be myself if I don't have my dark circles of course! My beautiful dark circles are awesome as hell. Makes me feel like L sometimes. I was walking to school alone. I wonder if Pennywise is coming after me… Possibly…

Man, Death Note first opening theme is awesome also the ending. I like the second ending too but the first is better! I took out of my earphones and put it in my awesome backpack. I walked inside the school and gosh it's crowd with humans! I looked around to find the student council. Where the hell is that? I'm new! I got pushed by someone and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a boy with red hair.

"Um…uh…eh…"

"Watch where you're going." Rude much? He walked away. I stood there like an idiot. Why, why do you hate me so?! I finally found the student council room and went inside the room. I closed the door behind me. I walked to the blonde boy. I only can see his back.

"Um…uh…eh…um…I…um…" He turned around and…wow, he's cute… Anyways…he looked at me and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Nathaniel. Are you Jasmine White?" I nodded.

"Did you bring your file?"

"Um…huh?

"Did you bring your file?"

"Um…eh…" I looked inside my backpack and took out my file. I gave the file to him. He looked inside the file. I stood there, looking at the ground.

"Ok Jasmine, you are now officially go to this school!" God damn his smile…it's so…perfect. Little blush appear on my face. I saw him handling me a piece of paper. "Here is your schedule for your classes!" I grabbed the piece of paper and look at it. World History is first, yes! I MUST know all the spoilers on Hetalia!

"Um…uh…thank you…" I said it super softly.

"You're welcome." I heard the school bell ring. I was about to leave the room until… "I'll see you later, Jasmine!" I turned around slowly and looked at him. Say something!

"B-b-bye…" Nail it.

…

First class is World History, and gosh dang it I love history. Please let us talk about World War 1! It's going to be _SOOOOOO _awesome! I finally found my class and went inside. I saw humans looking at me. Stop staring at me, it feels weird! It's very rude to stare at me! I am a strange human! (Or whatever I am…) The teacher looked at me.

"Are you Jasmine White?" I nodded. "Please sit next to Castiel." The teacher pointed to…oh no that guy… That red-haired bastard! He better not ruin my fun for history because I will SO mad at him! I will use power force and it will be OVER 9,000! Yes, over 9,000 people…but still not as power as Chuck Norris. _CHUCK NORRIS~! _Yes, yes brain, we get it. He's powerful. Anyways, I walked to the desk and sat down. I don't want to sit here, I rather die…

"Ok class…" I "pay attention" –and when I mean "pay attention" I mean day dreaming about Hetalia and also take over the world with Chuck Norris and Pinky and the Brain –to my teacher, trying avoid the red-haired dude. Ok…this teacher is so boring; it's making me hate history again.

"Ok class, now I want to work this worksheet with your table partner. You HAVE to." No…I'm not good working with humans and especially this asshole and I don't even know yet. The teacher gave us a worksheet. (I call it work shit.) I took out a pencil and begin doing my work.

"Geez, you should have not spoken a word to me. Also "um, uh, eh" isn't a word, I'm pretty sure." Is it too late to ask Jeff to kill someone? "Are you shy or something?" You haven't notice or you're just a dick?

"Why don't just leave me alone?" I whispered to him.

"Finally the girl has spoken." I swear I want to kill him so bad…

"And yet a dick is still fucking dick." I mumbled. I swear if he pisses me off, I will kill him on the first day of school, right here, right now.

_"This is worst day of my entire life; no this is the 2__nd__ worst day of my life. Ugh…I hate humans... What can possibly be worst? If worse comes, God, I hope a tornado comes here and take me to Oz or…anything better than being here, that's for sure…"_ I won't care if I went to Wonderland when I feel high as fuck or went to Hetalia world where countries fuck each other and it's ok and nothing weird about it. I need some candy… Oh, that sweet of chocolate! I love sweets. Oh L, why can't you be real? Why can't Japan from Hetalia be real? Why can't Grell not be gay and be real? Actually I am ok with Grell being gay…but still why they can't be real. Fuck everyone.

It was lunch time and I was eating alone. How awesome am I… I took a deep sigh and looked down. Life sucks. This school sucks. This nations sucks. I suck (but not in dirty way).

"Hello, do you may I sit here?" I looked up and saw Nathaniel the guy with perfect smile. I nodded. Nathaniel sat down with me. "Are you enjoying here so far?" I shake my head. I am a very speechless person. "Why, isn't it because you have no friends yet?" Basely yes. I nodded. I like yes or nah questions, I don't need to say words. The head will speak for me.

"Well…I'm your friend." I looked up and looked at him.

"R-really? A-are y-you s-serious?" He nodded. AWESOME! "Um…uh…thank you." I mumbled.

"No problem." Gosh that perfect smile. Ok Jasmine, try to give out your perfect smile. I tried to smile back normally to him. I probably looked a crazy woman but ok…I tried…

FIRST DAY COMPLETED!

No the hell it isn't, shut up…

**A/N: Well, I did something so yeah! I hope you guys enjoy! I see you on the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so since you guys enjoy this story (and one of you want to kill me if I do not write another chapter, also jokes on you I actually LIKE Jane the Killer so ha) I decided to make another chapter. Also, I STRONGLY need to do my other fan fiction… It's summer and I do not have anything to do so may as well do that fan fiction. Eh, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Joke for the day (because why not?): You want to know why there's a tsunami in Japan? It's because–Fuck it, my friend did it a lot better than me! It was supposed to be AmeriPan joke!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Candy Love or its characters. I only own Jasmine White (I still haven't thought a middle name for her) and this story idea. (Also I don't own Jeff but then again, he's not important in this story so why bother mentioning him?)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Three Bitchy Musketeers**

**After **eating lunch with Mr. Perfect, I was walking to my next class until I bumped into someone. How wonderful…

"S-sorry…" I looked up and saw a blonde girl who kind of looks like the girl version of Nathaniel looking at me with the evil eyes. I saw two girls behind her. Oh god, am I back in my middle school?

"Move it, new girl! Don't you see the princess walking?" I only see the evil bitch walking… Anyways, what's her problem?! Is she on her period?! "Who are you anyways?" Canada.

"J-Jasmine…"

"Well, I'm Amber and I need you to get out of my way, freak!" Funny that I had an enemy from middle school named Amber and she was just as bitchy as her. But this time, this Amber was better-looking than other Amber. Maybe, they're evil sisters and try to kill me? Maybe all the Ambers in the world hate me for no reason. Well, I didn't want to start World War Three so may as well move…for now. I moved out of Bitch Amber #2 (that is her nickname for now on) way and continue walking to whatever class.

Well…now that I met the bitch in the school, I definitely know who to pair her up with.

…

I walked inside my new home and saw my mom reading a magazine about something I will never understand in humans. I took a deep breath. My mother looked at me.

"How was your new school, sweetie?"

"Um…fine, I guess. I'm going to my room." I went upstairs and went straight to my room. I jumped on my bed. Oh bed, you will be the only one who understands my pain on my back. I mean, my back always hurts!

"I. Hate. My. Life." What was the point of this part anyways? I'm just going to go straight on my computer. Really pointless…

…

And I say HEYAYAYAYEHAYAYA! I say hey. What's going on? And I say HEYAYAYAYEHAYAYA! I say hey. What's going on?

The He-Man version is so funny and awesome than original. I just hope I won't sing that out loud when people are around. My beautiful dark circles are still here, thankfully (I slept early last night). My hair is still messy and…still thinking that Pennywise is following me. So, today will be just as the same like yesterday. Joy.

I went inside the school and saw a boy with brown hair and round glasses (I can't even see his eyes) being pick on Amber and her friends. I really want to help him but I cannot. If I do, then I will just put him into more trouble with Amber. I saw Amber got some money from her and walked away. What a bitch. Although, it may be embarrassing that he got picked on a girly girl. I walked up to him. He was on the ground, looking at it.

"Um…uh…do-do you need help?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, I do. Can you pick up those books for me?" He pointed to books behind me. I picked up the books and gave it to him. I helped him get up from the flood. "Thank you…um…"

"Jasmine, my name is Jasmine."

"I'm Kentin but you call me Ken for short." I nodded.

"S-sorry I couldn't help you back there. If I wasn't awkward, you'll probably still have your money."

"Hey, don't push yourself. It's not your fault. I'm awkward too."

"I'm socially awkward though."

"Maybe to other people but not to me, I mean you're talking fine to me."

"Ha, I guess I'm just use to people like you." I looked at the ground. "So, um…are you new here?"

"Yeah, I came to this school yesterday."

"Me too, I thought it will be dark and weird around here. You know, it's Maine after all."

"You read Stephan King books too?"

"Of course, my favorite Stephan King book is Carrie."

"It for me, have you read Doctor Sleep? It's a sequel to The Shining."

"Oh, not yet, I'm planning to get it as fast as I can. I have been busy, you know moving."

"You're from somewhere else? Where?"

"California, Los Angles, where "famous" people go. Nothing too exciting over there, it never snows unfortunately."

"Isn't it hot over here?"

"Yeah," I think I have a new friend! Yay! Now we can gossip about Stephan King novels! The school bell ring. "Well…um…nice meeting you, Ken. You're probably the greatest person I talked to in this school."

"It was nice meeting you too, Jasmine. I'll see you on break, ok?" I nodded. I feel like I'm forgetting something… MY BOOKS FOR CLASS! Also, that conversation was pointless.

…

World history, as much as I love you, you always give me the most boring teachers in this century. This is why I start hating you, World history. Just give me another awesome history teacher like in 8th grade! Not only you give me a boring teacher but you letting me sit with a punk bastard. Do you want me to hate you again? I mean Hetalia just made me love you so don't fuck it! I already hate Science's and Geometry's guts. I do not need another subject to hate its' guts.

I sat down next to the guy. I took out my history notebook and my fan fiction notebook (just in case I get bored and need to write and also seem like I'm writing notes) and put them on the table. Now, I just hope he doesn't check my fan fiction notebook when I zipping up my backpack. I zipped my backpack and looked forward. I think I should have my drawing notebook, just in case I get bored writing. Eh, who cares, I can draw in that notebook.

_And he tries_

_ Oh my god! I try, I try all the time_

_ In this institution,_

_ And he prays!_

_ Oh my god, do I pray. I pray every single day,_

_ Myaah!_

_For a revolution!_

Ok, He-Man, can you please be quiet when I'm here in school and especially when I'm with this douchebag? It will be great. I do not want to end up singing because how catchy that song is and make people think even I'm weirder than I am now.

"Hey," I looked at the guy. "What are you whispering about?" Was I singing that song without even knowing it? The hell…

"Um…uh…a song…Just…a song…that was in my head…"

"I felt like I heard that song on a weird video." You probably did.

"Did you see a guy with long blonde hair and showing more body and has muscles, also seems like he's gay?" Kind of sounds like Mello from Death Note if you ask me… Just eraser muscles and boom it is Mello. Maybe He-Man is Mello's secret father…

"Yeah, I did." Holy shit, I said that out loud? What's next, I'm going to yell out surprise butt sex out of nowhere in class?! "Wait a minute, I remember it now." This guy isn't being a douche today. The teacher went up to us.

"Can you two please be quiet? We are learning about America and Japan relationship."

"RELATIONSHIP?!" I guess this is what happens when you're AmeriPan (America and Japan) fan and watch way too much Hetalia. You just get crazy! Also I got WAY too happy about that…

"Um…yes…" Oh great, now I am officially weird now. Heck, I freak out my boring history teacher now! I guess I freak out my ex-boyfriend too… Probably explains why he broke up with me.

"Um…uh…sorry…I didn't know what came up to me… I just…Idon'tknow…" Being shy is sometimes awesome because you make up random excuses and they seem more believable than a dumb ass bitch (like Bitch Amber).

"It's ok; we are going to continue the lesson now." Is it sad that I already know about America and Japan relationship? I mean now that Obama wants America and Japan to be super close to each other (meaning that Obama is AmeriPan fan secretly (that's why we have gay marriage legal)), they should be like best friends. Like…France and England? Naw…they hate each other…but they sure do look good as a couple (than USUK, I mean they're pretty CLOSE to each other than America and England). They like Italy and Germany, I supposed. They are different to each other but yet they are awesome friends and look good as a couple.

What are we doing again…? Oh yeah, learning history…that I already know… SWEET!

My teacher walked away from us and goes back to front of the classroom. I wonder if my teacher will believe me if I told her that I already know this.

…

Ugh, it's P.E and I hate P.E. In my middle school, I was probably known as the laziest girl in school. I hate running, and if you see me running, there's probably something chasing me. I changed into my gym clothes and went inside the gym. The gym was pretty huge place, a lot bigger than my old school. My gym teacher was red-haired; barely have any breast, grumpy woman (like my middle school except this one has no soul). My hair was up as a ponytail (I dislike buns) and I can BARELY wear this shirt. Damn you mom for giving me big breast!

"Ok girls, I want you run around the gym 6 LAPS. Clear?" No, what's "run" means? "Ok then, GO, GO, GO!" All the girls started running while I try to run. It's so hard…

I'm only on my 2nd lap which that has to be pathetic. I saw an orange-haired girl, cyan blue eyes girl running towards me. I stopped looking at her and looked at the ground.

"Hey!" I looked up and turned around. It was that girl I saw. Why does she want to talk to me?

"Hi."

"Are you new in this school?"

"I'm new in this state, town, and this school." Could have said yes, but that works too, me.

"Where were you from?"

"California, nothing special about it, it's just really hot over there and it never snows so…yeah."

"I'm Iris, who are you?" Canada. Sorry, when I hear "who are you" I have to say Canada. It's a Hetalia thing.

"Jasmine, Jasmine White."

"You want to run together?"

"Oh no, running isn't my thing, you see. I hate running."

"Not an athletic person?"

"Not at all… More like…shy person…"

"Ha, I see. Well, you better run because if Ms. Kate notices you're not running, she'll make you run twice as much."

"Don't worry; I'm good at being invisible."

"Ok, talk to you later." Iris started running again. What a nice human being! Maybe, this school isn't bad as I thought it is.

"You better run, loser." Never mind that, this school is really terrible and I hope it burns in hell including with Bitch Amber and her demons. Actually calling them demons is actually an insult to demons (like Sebastian the sexy mo-fo), so let's call them Internet Trolls. No one likes them so it's good name for them. Maybe I can call Amber Nazi Amber, then again…no. "Otherwise, you'll be the only one who gets to run this entire period." Burn in hell, Bitch Amber. I watch Amber running with her Internet Trolls.

I hope they trip, fall, and bust their head wide open so I can see their blood on the ground and I won't be arrest for murder. I hope a dog piss on their dead bodies too. And I'll laugh in their funnel and would not give any fucks at all.

"Ok, that is enough for now." Didn't even run once, I'm such a bad-ass. "We are going to play volleyball." God lord, I HATE volleyball! I mean, I hate every sport but I hate volleyball! The only decent sport I kind of like is hockey. At least you kill people with something! I also like tennis too but that's because of Death Note. They (mostly likely L) made it look awesome.

We all got in groups and Amber sadly, was in my team but the good news that Iris was in my team too. Iris walked up to me with a smile. How can she smile all the time? It hurts for me to smile for 1 second! Almost like being a good person!

"Jasmine, do you like volleyball?" I hope volleyball dies by cancer.

"Um…not really…" Not really= I HATE IT'S FUCKING GUTS! Ok, maybe not all the time but sometimes. "I only like tennis and hockey, kind of."

"Really? I hope we can play tennis or hockey tomorrow. I will like to see you play." And I will like to hit Bitch Amber's head with hockey stick… It will be tons of fun!

"Yeah…I'm sure we can play tomorrow…maybe…"

"Lesbo." Ok Bitch Amber, I am REALLY tired of you bull shit now. I will get a death note and write your name down with the most painful death I can think of and I will NOT even a shit!

"Just ignore Amber, she's always like that. She thinks she's the princess around here." Well, we should just call her Princess Bitch Amber the 2nd. So we can feel that we're classy and we're in England and it's a lot nicer that way so she can feel special about herself.

"I just…" How do I say this not in the serial killer way? "I just hope she just…disappears." Good enough. Sounds like Disney will say if a person wants a bitchy character to die.

"Yeah me too," Glad that we can agree that we want Amber dead. "She is so mean to everyone, probably also to her brother." Ok, who is her brother so we can plan how to kill her and get away from murder?

"Who's her brother?"

"Nathaniel, the student body president." Lord Jesus, help me… How the hell is I supposed to ask him to kill her now?! "You probably already met him, he's really nice person." I can imagine him without his pants…and shirt…

"Um…yeah…I met him and yeah…he's nice… He sat next to me when I had no one with me yesterday…"

"You came yesterday?! Man, I wish I was there to meet you. Did you make any friends yesterday?"

"Possibly only one… But…I met this boy with round glasses named Ken. Pretty cute…" I also met this douchebag who is in my world history class named…what's his face (I forgot his name). "I also sit next to a boy with red hair in world history."

"Castiel?"

"Um…sure…" I mean, I didn't remember his name so whatever. "He's…pretty mean." He's a dick.

"Don't worry, he's always like that but I'm sure he'll be nice soon to you." Yeah a bad boy is going to be nice to an awkward girl…yeah and Twilight is _"amazing"_…

"Yeah right… I have dark circles for god's sake…"

"Come on, don't be so down on yourself. I'm sure that you have an attractive boyfriend right now." Well, I HAD a boyfriend. I had a boyfriend who love to call himself beautiful all the time and likes to say "go to sleep" before killing someone at night.

"Well, I had one. We broke up."

"Why?"

"Well…" I do not want to say he's the dumper because that will be embarrassing. I mean…he is a serial killer, shouldn't I be the dumper? "I don't like to talk about it…"

"Understand, so what club are you joining?"

"Huh?"

"What club are you joining? I joined the music club, it's pretty nice. There's only basketball and garden left though."

"Oh…um…" I hate basketball and kind of garden. I mean gardens are nice but actually doing those looks like pain in asshole. I like looking gardens not actually doing them. I may join the basketball if I don't have to do anything and I'll join the garden if I actually have to do something in basketball. "Haven't decided, they both look too…much. I'm kind of lazy." I'm whole a lot of lazy.

"I'll see, well if you join the garden, you'll get to put plants around the school." This school is way too big to put some mother fucking plants around here! "And for the basketball, you just look at the basketball players I guess." Now THAT is something I will do.

"Maybe basketball, seem easy."

"Maybe you get to see cute guys around the basketball place."

"Yeah…maybe… Maybe, I can understand basket–"I got hit at the back of the head by a ball. "Ow…" I barely said that… I turned around and look at the person who did it. Oh this bitch…

"Sorry?" Sorry my ass! You're lucky that my mother is tough and we don't really feel pain that much! I'll kill you in your sleep, Bitch Amber! She made a fake ass sad face. I swear to god I will find you…and I will kill you… Just wait when NO ONE expects anything! Hopefully, Pennywise will eat you or I will have telekinesis and I will kill you with it! And…that is all the Stephan King references I can think of for today!

I stopped looking at Amber and hopefully she just dies. I mean seriously, why can't she just die? Also…where's the gym teacher? She is NOWHERE found! I guess, she just don't give a shit when we playing volleyball.

…

After gym class, it was break. I hurry walk away from that hell hole, and just went outside. You know, to smell the nature…whatever that is… I sat down on a bench and saw Castiel…smoking? TRUE BAD BOY RIGHT HERE GUYS! BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE WE GOT BAD ASS OVER HERE! Smoking at courtyard where you get caught at any time… This guy is good! True bad ass…. Castiel turned around and notice me staring. QUICK, LOOK AWAY! YOU'RE A FREAK, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK AT PEOPLE! ONLY HOT GIRLS CAN DO THAT! I looked away and looked at the ground. Ermahgerd, this ground is so sexaii.

I noticed that I was being shaded. I looked up. Oh that was very nice of you. You cover up the sun for me! Thanks!

"Um…hi…."

"What are you doing here?"

"To smell the nature…?" Is it something wrong with that?

"Yeah right…you came to see me, huh?" Actually I really came here to smell the nature. Sorry, to bust your bubble.

"No…" He sat down next to me. Oh god, I hope I don't end up dating him in the future. I already dated a serial killer. I don't need to date a smoker. "So…you smoke?"

"Yeah."

"Lovely…"

"Sarcastic?"

"Completely…"

"Well, I guess we have something in common…" Oh great… I coughed.

"Can you stop? I have asthma; also I hate the smell of smoke. Smells awful!"

"What does it smell like?"

"Smells like some zombie fart!"

"Really?"

"It just came up in my mind, ok?!" He stopped smoking and look at me. This is most awkward situation I ever put myself into and I have been with a serial killer.

"So…what's your name? I forgot." Me too, except it was yours.

"Jasmine White the bloody weirdo. And you?"

"Castiel the bad boy I suppose." I'm surprise that a bad boy knows that he is…well bad boy…

"I could tell, straight off the bat. I'm quite a genius…for an American…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"SO many things, it hurts…"

"I see…" I saw Ken running up to me and smiled.

"There you are! I was looking for you! I wanted to show you my Stephan King books!" Stephan King books, fuck yeah!

"Oh yeah, I'm going, trust me." Ken nodded. "Um…see you…?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I got up and followed Ken. Well that was fun…

* * *

**A/N: How the hell do I end up not knowing to write to SO MUCH THINGS to write? I will not understand myself. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I need to figure out if I want to write another chapter of Death Note fan fiction, write another chapter of Hetalia fan fiction, or write a new story…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here comes another chapter. WHO HATES WRITER'S BLOCK?! I do! Anyways, here is another chapter of this awkward story. Nothing too exciting though, so yeah I hope you guys enjoy! P.S. Pearl Harbor is a bad movie. :D (I knew I should have watch Hetalia instead!) I have NO regrets saying that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or its' characters, I only own Jasmine White. (Also still do not own Jeff the Killer but then again HE IS NOT IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY SO I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY IS I MENTIONING HIM!)**

**Chapter 3: Basketball or Garden thing? I Choice Neither**

**After** hanging out with Ken, the next class I have is science class. I bloody hate science. It's not because I'm Christian (am I even Christian?) but because it's boring. I believe more science facts than religious facts because it makes more sense to me. Do I believe in evolution? Maybe…I mean…we kind of are like monkeys… Anyways…the only shit I know in science is…um…that one thing… Yeah, I never pay attention to science but whatever (except once when my teacher was talking about the atomic bomb, you know what Americans use on Japan (Japan's two cities Hiroshima and Nagasaki) in World War Two? But that doesn't court as science). I went inside the class and sat down on my empty seat. I'm so glad that I do not have to sit next to someone…

"Students, apparently we have ANOTHER new student…" Another bloody new student already, this school must be the shit. "If we have another damn new student, I'm going to shot myself." The teacher mumbled and sighed. "Meet Amelia Kirkland." Kirkland?! I'm SO jealous of her last name right now! That's England's real last name bull shit, Arthur Kirkland and SHE has his last name! FUCK YOU! I saw red-haired, light green eyes, freckles (of course), and she was wearing make-up (red lipstick and black eye-liner). She smiled at everyone. I'm jealous of her eye color. I want my green eyes! Why did I have to born with these ugly brown eyes?! The new girl waved at everyone.

"Amelia, please sit next to Jasmine White." My god, my teacher remembered my name! Also…what?! Amelia walked my desk and sat down. She looked like a freaking model. I wasn't near as perfect as her. I have dark circles and…she doesn't, of course! I stopped looking at her because I do not want her to think I'm a lesbian. I like dicks…wait what? Oh whatever, it's true.

"Students, we are going to learn about earthquakes." Aren't we in Maine? I mean earthquakes happen in California but…doesn't it snow in Maine? Like…doesn't it usually rains in London? I don't know shit; all I know is that Japan is REALLY cute nation. "Jasmine," Was I really into my thoughts that long? Eh, whatever. "Tell me when an earthquake starts." Um...when America is fucking Japan too hard...? There you go… Also it starts tsunami (aka coming) in Japan….

"Um…AmeriPan?" The teacher sighed. Wait…did I say that out loud? Wow, I have explaining to do!

"No…but…I do not want to ask what AmeriPan is." You really don't want to know, trust me. "Anyways…"

"What is AmeriPan?" Amelia whispered. Model girl, if you know what Hetalia is, I may tell you.

"Some crazy stuff." You'll never understand, unless you Google search it. (There's a city I think called that somewhere in the U.S.A.)

…

"Jasmine White," I saw the principal walking up to me with a smile. Usually I heard that when that woman smiles, it means she is going to do some devil shit. So…I'm afraid… "We have two clubs that are opened, you can only choice basketball and garden." Oh yeah, I haven't decided which club I wanted to join in. I hate basketball but garden sounds a lot to do so...maybe I try out basketball for once. I hope I won't regret it.

"Um…I choice basketball…"

"Great, the basketball club is in the gym," What a shocker...I haven't been this shock since all the jokes about Justin Bieber going to jail…I never seen those coming! "You should go now." I do not want to piss out this woman (they say she's scared Chuck Norris once), so I went to my way to the gym. I went inside the gym and I saw a player basely playing basketball. Well…what am I supposed to do…? Well, I'm just going to sit here and stare at ground because I'm not interested in basketball.

"Hey weirdo," Cool, one of my nicknames from middle school! I looked up and saw…oh god…why Jesus WHY!? It's freaking Castiel. God, are you trying to tell me THIS is the guy I'm supposed to be with, with the rest of my life? I rather date a dog. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know." I should have picked garden… "What are we supposed to do in this club anyways?"

"That's what I want to know." He sat next to me. "So…have you met the new girl?"

"You mean the model girl who has no soul? Yeah…why?"

"No reason." I have a feeling that this guy is going out with that girl. "So…having fun?"

"No, I don't even know why I picked basketball when I do not have any interested in basketball." I wish we have tennis or hockey. "Well…I'm going to computer lab…"

"Too late, all the nerds are in there doing their stupid game."

"What is it?"

"I think it was Risen 2."

"Isn't that game sucks?"

"I don't play games like that."

"Whatever, as much as I want to join in, I don't because I have seen a review of it and it's not really an excited game." Thank you, Angry Joe. "Maybe, I just go and see what Nathaniel is doing." I got up.

"Good luck with that guy."

"Why do you say?"

"I'm just saying." You won't even tell me why you say that? That is really pointless for you to say then. I just left that guy alone and look for Nathaniel.

**...**

Damn it, where the hell is Nathaniel when you need him? He's not even here and I'm bored my ass off! I left the student council and bumped into someone.

"S-sorry!" My stutters are back, how wonderful. I looked up and saw Amelia the model. I was speechless.

"It's ok. Also aren't you that girl from my science class?"

"Um yeah…"

"Ja…?"

"Jasmine."

"Got it, what club are you in?"

"B-basketball, it's…it's really nothing s-special…really."

"Who else is in the basketball club?"

"All I know is Castiel…"

"Hey, do you mind if we traded spots? You'll be in the garden club; I'll be in basketball club. So…yeah?"

"Well…what do you do in the garden club?"

"Nothing much, really, you'll get to be with Ken. I mean I seen you guys talking at break and you guys seen a really cute couple and I thought that trading with you, will be perfect for you."

"Um…ok?"

"Great, I'll see later I guess."

"Um…yeah…"

…

It has been a week or so, and today is Monday. Guess what's happening right now? Some Jehovah Witnesses are at our door. And they will not stop until someone open that god damn door. I grabbed one of my Reese's cups and ate a bite. Ugh, so annoying! Stop knocking on the door! My mom comes in the kitchen.

"Mom, can you get these Jehovah Witnesses away from here?! They are being so annoying!"

"Jasmine, you do know that we are Jehovah Witnesses, right?" I was shocked.

"HOLY SHIT, WE ARE?!" My god…my life is a lie… I was a Jehovah Witness all along?!

"Jasmine, don't curse! They are my bible studies, now go to school; you're going to be late." I sighed. I grabbed my backpack and my last Reese's cup. I opened the door and saw the two ladies smiling at me. Creepy…a lot creeper than my ex-boyfriend's.

"Um…excuse me…" They move out of the way and started walking my way to school. Ugh, can't believe I'm Jehovah Witness.

I went inside the school and saw Ken talking to Amelia. I saw Amelia looked annoyed. I don't want to do this; it's really bad idea but fuck it, Yolo. I walked into their conversation. Amelia smiled at me.

"Jasmine, what's up?"

"Um…I…ok." Amelia nodded. She probably wondering what is she doing with these two losers. "So…um…what…what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much, just…a chat, really." Cool… "I need to talk to Jasmine alone, Ken." She said rudely. Ken nodded, gave her a big smile and walked away.

"Jasmine, you NEED to help me from that…that…that stalker nerd! I know I sound mean but, he following me!"

"Um…well…could have been worst…like…a serial killer…" I have been through with a serial killer so…yeah…

"Yeah but…that nerd is completely in love with me! In our old school, he keeps giving me flowers, he put my name all over the walls, and he keeps following me! That nerd guy is stalking me, I mean…how he knows that I'm going to THIS school and I never told him or anyone except my friend about me going to another school. That was the whole purpose of going to a new school! He is so weird and…ugh! He is also so pathetic and useless little thing. It's just that…I really don't want Ken with me. I mean that's why everyone laughed at me at my old school. I don't want people laughing at me, especially my new three friends!"

Wow…I mean…wow…and all I have been through is loneness.

"Well…um…"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"I don't know…I mean…you can just tell him nicely to leave you alone."

"Like that will work." It will work but…whatever… "Anyways, you really need to get rid of the dark circles, if you really want a boyfriend." Amelia walked away. Well, the lesson I learned today is that the prettier the girl is, the more bitchy she is, but somehow I do not hate her…not yet…I know I'm going to hate her after talking shit about Ken and my dark circles, but…it's too soon… But…not too soon to punch Bitch Amber in the face.

…

_"What is your name, ma'am?" It's the voice of sexy mo-fo from Black Butler. (I have different types of sexy mo-fos.) It's Sebastian._

_ "My name is Jasmine White." In my dreams, I am gorgeous, awesome, not a loser and…sexual (sexy in Jenna Marbles language). Why am I dreaming though? Eh, who cares? Sebastian lean closer to my face, oh those red eyes…_

_ "Jasmine White, yes?" I nodded. I'm shock that I'm not having a yaoi dream. "What beautiful name for a beautiful lady like you." I blush._

_ "Well, thank you Sebastian."_

_ "You're very welcome." I wonder where Ciel is in this dream. Probably in the desert with Jay-Z and Tupac. "Make yourself feel at home."_

_ "I will because of you, honey." Now, take off your clothes, Sebastian. That is an order even if I'm not Ciel. I press my lips on Sebastian's and closed my eyes. My god…his lips…his lips tastes like everything I wanted. Wait a minute…they taste like…paper?_

"JASMINE WHITE!"

"Sexymofo!" I woke up and looked up. Man…I was in class AND I have a good dream. Damn you all! You ruin my wonderful dream! ALL SINGLE ONE OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL! "Um…yes ma'am?"

"No sleeping in class!" Got it.

"Um…yes…ma'am…"

"I will like to ask you a question, Jasmine." Ok, she's just doing this so she can embarrass me. "If you don't answer it correctly then all the students will do a pop quiz." Well fuck, I don't want people hating me so challenge accept. "What nation is one of the most pro-American nations in the world?"

"That's easy, Japan of course! They are like BFFS!" There I go, going way too exciting about history and AmeriPan. But whatever, I answer it correctly. No one hates me, right?

"That's…that's correct." And she thought I was dumb! The teacher continues teaching.

"Thank you for saving our ass from doing a pop quiz." Castiel whispered.

"Lucky you, I like history."

"Something is wrong with you…"

"I know…" Is there someone to gossip about history? I have SO much to talk about history!

…

Gym class, how I fucking hate you. I hate exercising and I hate sports well only two sports are legal. I changed and went inside the giant gym. I pay attention to my grumpy teacher.

"Ok ladies, since we, apparently have a new student, we're not going to run today." Oh when I come to this school, no one gives a shit, but when a pretty model likes Amelia Kirkland comes, suddenly we all have to give a shit about this one normal girl?! Fuck you! Also she came here last week, so…what's new about her? "Instead, we are all playing tennis." Yay, tennis! I don't even have the energy to cheers…

All the girls found their partner and guess who doesn't have a partner…me…as usual… I saw Amelia walking up to me and smiled at me.

"Hey Jasmine, do you want to play tennis with me?"

"Um…sure…"I grabbed a tennis racquet and grabbed the ball. I followed Amelia to the "court". I never play tennis but I am going to try. I'm surely going to lose. I bounced the ball and hit it with the racquet. Amelia missed it.

"Jasmine, have you played tennis before?"

"No…" Well…I have a point… Amelia picks the ball up and bounces it. She hit it and I followed the ball. I hit the ball and then again Amelia missed.

"Jasmine, you REALLY never played tennis before? I played it before and I always win but…you know…" Bragging much?

"No, I…I never played in my whole life."

"Well, then…let the real games began…" Holy Jesus…

Everyone was watching us playing tennis and everyone was of course rooting for Amelia the perfect girl.

"Go Jasmine!" That voice was…Iris? I'm not going to look to see who cheered for me; I need to force even if I don't give a shit about winning. I hit the ball and Amelia missed it. My gym teacher blows the whistle.

"Jasmine White wins!" Holy shit, I won?! I'm amazing! I never played tennis and I won! Maybe I AM like L! I went the shower room and took me a shower and put my clothes on. Iris walked up to me.

"Wow Jasmine, you're amazing! How do you do that?! Have you ever play tennis?"

"No, but somehow I won so…yeah…" Gosh, I'm freaking awesome.

**A/N: Well, that's all I came up with so yeah…I hope you guys enjoy! Not the most awesome chapter but…it's ok… Also on the Jehovah Witness, I wasn't trying to make fun of anyone who is one…ok I was but I pretty much making fun of myself so don't you dare start some stupidness now! Ok, I'll see you on the next chapter. Bye. :P Miley Cyrus's emotion. **


End file.
